You'll Always Be My One
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: When Bella moved to New Orleans with her mom, she was tired of all the moving and trying to make new friends. She had decided not to make any friends this time, preferring to stay alone as she didn't know how long they were going to live there. But all that changed when she met him, all bets were off.
1. Chapter 1

FAGE 11. Are You In…?

Title: You'll Always Be My One.

Written for: Star Spiers/TheDarkestFallingStar

Written By: Laurie Dennison/Laurie Whitlock

Rating: M

Summary: When Bella moved to New Orleans with her mom, she was tired of all the moving and trying to make new friends. She had decided not to make any friends this time, preferring to stay alone as she didn't know how long they were going to live there. But all that changed when she met him, all bets were off.

Prompt used: .

Beta: JoyfulyetHesitantPen

Banner Marker: MarieCarro

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 11 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page)

~XX~

Chapter 1

Being a mutant wasn't easy. It was even harder when both of your parents were normal, and you didn't know where the mutant gene came from. My name is Bella Swan, and I'm a mutant.

When I started to show signs of my powers, my parents freaked. When I was four, dad decided to take me away from the tiny town where I was born because I had accidentally showed my powers in kindergarten and the town freaked out. What had happened was the teacher wanted us to draw a picture of our favorite animal, I drew a wolf, and a boy named Mike Newton said that my picture didn't look like one and I insisted that it did. Before I knew it, there was a wolf standing in the middle of the classroom, snarling.

After that, the town started calling me a witch, and tried to get me committed in a mental hospital. Mom and dad tried to make the town believe that I wasn't a danger to anyone and that I wouldn't hurt them. Sadly, they didn't believe them, and dad decided that we were going to leave town. When I got a little older, getting to see different parts of the US was cool, but after awhile all the traveling started to wear on me. Not having any friends would do that to a kid.

There was only ever two people who didn't treat me like a freak when they found out I was a mutant. I had just turned ten when we moved to Texas; that was also just after my mom died; it was a rainy night and she was coming home from playing bingo and a car came out of nowhere causing her to swerve and because the roads were wet, she wasn't able to maintain control and crash into a tree, she died instantly, and there was a boy who became my very best friend, he quickly became like family; my brother. His name was Jasper. We met because one day we ran into each other while he was out riding his horse and I was walking along the path between the house Charlie and I were renting and Jasper's ranch. He asked if I wanted to go for a ride. I, of course, agreed having never been on a horse before. He jumped off, helped me on and then climbed up in front of me. The ride was fantastic, and I had a fun time. After that, he taught me how to ride, how to care for a horse and everything else one would need to know for taking care of animals on a ranch. One night I told him I was a mutant. I was scared, but I had a feeling that he would be different. I was right, thankfully, because he was a mutant as well; so was his brother Garrett.

Jasper's mutant powers was empathy, which meant he was able to affect a person or a group of people's emotions. Garrett's ability was immunity to most toxins and detecting lies. It was fantastic having two friends whom knew of my abilities and didn't judge me for them because they were mutants as well. I didn't have to worry about hiding my abilities from Jasper and Garrett like I had to with other people; expect dad. It was summer, so I didn't have to worry about going to school. However, when September rolled around, dad said it was time to go. When I asked why, he said that it was better to keep moving so that no one would find out about my abilities. I protested and begged, telling dad that only Jasper and Garrett knew my secret and they wouldn't tell anyone. Plus, I was getting better at hiding my abilities and I knew that I wouldn't show them to anyone. Dad knew that, but he still feared for my life. I tried to get mom to talk to dad, but she agreed with him, saying that it was for the best, and so I got dragged off to the next city. Jasper, Garrett and I stayed in contact, and I was glad that I still had people I could talk to about being a mutant and the loneliness I felt daily because of it; people who understood.

~xx~

This time, unlike previous times, I wouldn't be starting the school year in the middle or towards the end. This time, I would be starting grade 9 on the same day as all the other students at New Orleans High. I didn't make friends anymore because from the age of four, dad had drilled it into me that I never show my abilities to anyone because he didn't want what happened in Forks to happen to me again. When I had originally told him that I showed my powers to Jasper and Garrett, dad was angry and scared until I told him that they were mutants as well. After that, he wasn't so angry, but he made me promise never to show anyone else what I could do. He was so upset that I couldn't help but agree, so I never made friends after that. I just became the outcast in school, sitting by myself, never talking to anyone unless it was for a group project and never going to birthday parties; not that I was invited to any.

However, all that changed a week after school started when I saw them for the first time.

Remy had a small group of friends who also didn't like following the rules. His best friend was a girl nicknamed Rogue. Her actual name was Anna Marie, and she was an orphan like Remy. Unlike Remy, she had bounced from one foster family to the next since she was little. Rogue didn't like authorities because she felt like she could never trust anyone; her reasoning was why trust adults when her "parents" gave her up for adoption. At first, she didn't trust me and thought that I wasn't good enough for rolling with her crew, but she eventually came around. Remy's third friend was Logan aka Wolverine. He wasn't an orphan, but he did have a dad that was a drunk and an asshole. Logan was a year older than Remy, but they were still good friends. Logan was the protector of the group.

For the better part of grade 9, I avoided Remy and his friends like I avoided everyone else in this school. However, it seemed like Remy didn't want to leave me alone. He kept hanging around me every day, even when I ignored him or told him to leave me alone. It was ridiculous and I couldn't figure out why he was interested in me, when I would ask him, he would just say there was something about me and he knew I was going to be special. He finally won me over and then I had to win over Anna and Logan.

I won Anna over by defending her against the "popular" girls. Alice, Rosalie and Jessica thought they ruled the school. They liked to make fun of people, their clothes, and their families. They would constantly pick on Anna, calling her names and saying how no one could ever love her. One day I had enough. I stood up in the middle of the lunchroom, screamed at the bitches to shut up. I told them that they were vile, that no one would ever love them properly because of how they treated others. At first, they didn't care and tried to fling hurtful things back at me, but it didn't faze me, and I just kept going. Soon, the rest of the school chimed in and before long, Alice, Rosalie and Jessica ran out of the lunchroom crying.

After that day, Anna became my closest friend besides Remy. As for Logan, I didn't have to work as hard to win him over. He could see how much I meant to the other two and he knew I wouldn't harm them, so he became my friend and protector.

The next three and a half years were the best of my life. The four of us became so close; closer than my parents and me. We spent everyday together; in school and out. In 11th grade, Remy and I decided to take our relationship to the next step; the other two didn't seem to mind. We also started committing petty crimes. It was only to see if we could do things without getting caught. We stole small things from the stores mostly. At first, I didn't want to steal anything; dad was a cop after all, but I tried once; it was a chocolate bar, and I enjoyed the thrill of the steal.

When graduation rolled around, I don't know what happened but somehow, we all went our separate way. Logan went up to Canada to find his brother who had gotten into some trouble there, Anna went to New York to work for an organization that helped orphaned kids; she had started to turn her life around. Remy wanted to stay in New Orleans, and as for me, I didn't have a plan. Remy begged me to stay with him, but I couldn't stay any longer; I guess I had gotten my mother's nomadic habits, I begged him to come with me, but he said he couldn't, New Orleans was home to him even if it held bad memories. The day after graduation, we all parted ways with promises to stay in touch. My pickup truck was packed with the essentials and I left New Orleans after begging Remy one more time to come with me and saying a long farewell when he refused again.

For the first year, we all stayed in contact. We called, we texted, we emailed, but soon our daily check-ins turned into weekly Skype chats. There was always someone who couldn't make the chat though; Logan often had poor reception in the Alberta mountains, and Anna worked odd hours and overtime. Remy and I tried to keep up the chats when the other two couldn't make it, but there were times where I didn't have good reception either. Soon though the Skype chats went from weekly to monthly and then stopped all together. Remy and I tried to do the long distant relationship thing, but it didn't work out either.

It had been ten years since I heard the name Remy LeBeau.


	2. Chapter 2

FAGE 11. Are You In…?

Title: You'll Always Be My One.

Written for: Star Spiers/TheDarkestFallingStar

Written By: Laurie Dennison/Laurie Whitlock

Rating: M

Summary: When Bella moved to New Orleans with her mom, she was tired of all the moving and trying to make new friends. She had decided not to make any friends this time, preferring to stay alone as she didn't know how long they were going to live there. But all that changed when she met him, all bets were off.

Prompt used: .

Beta: JoyfulyetHesitantPen

Banner Marker: MarieCarro

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 11 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page)

Chapter 2

"Hey, boss, you'll never guess who turned up on our radar," Rogue said after knocking on the door and entering without waiting for me to invite her in.

"Did I give you permission to enter?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Like I give a damn, Lady Mastermind," Rogue said, sitting down in the chair across from my desk.

I smirked at her boldness and said, "Well, old friend, who turned up?"

"Remy LeBeau."

"No shit!" I said surprised.

"Yeah, he was at the bank we were robbing in Georgia. As soon as the boys saw him, they let him go before they started demanding money."

"I'm glad they remembered the rule. How does he look?"

"See for yourself," Rogue said, nodding at my laptop.

I turned my attention to my laptop, clicked on the file I needed and watched the thirty second video. He still looked the same as he did the last time, I saw him. As handsome as ever, with a boyish charm and that same glint of wickedness in his eyes. I sighed because it wasn't till that moment did, I realize how much I missed my Remy. I played the video again and paused it when I saw a good image of him. I turned the laptop around to show Rogue.

"How is it that he still looks the same?" she asked after studying the image for a few moments.

"I guess he is one of those people who don't age," I replied, turning the laptop back around to face me again. I clicked a few more buttons and saved the image. It had been ten years since I saw him, and I wanted to keep the image.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rogue questioned.

"Nothing. We are going to leave him alone. He had the chance, chances really, to reconnect with us or even join me ten years ago, but he decided not to and that's that. He's part of our past and will remain there." I replied.

Rogue just nodded and got up to leave. Once the door to my office was closed, I rewatched the video a couple of times. It was only a thirty second video but every memory I shared with Remy flooded my mind. All the days we spent in school, the nights we spent together, the times when in the 11th grade we decided to become intimate and the petty crimes we committed. It all flowed, somewhat unwanted, through my being. I finally had to slam the lid of my laptop down to drag myself from the memories.

After all the memories had left my mind, I snorted when I remembered all the petty crimes we committed back then compared to what Rogue and I, with the occasional help from Wolverine, do now.

~xx~

A month later

I was currently in South Carolina dealing with an asshole who thought it would be a good idea to go against the Macintosh family; how wrong he was. Naturally, I could have gotten one of my people to take care of this asshat for me, but I had been feeling restless this past month and wanted to inflict some damage with my own two hands. After my people tracked him down and dragged him to the basement of one of the stores we own, I made my presence known. He was terrified when he saw me and started to beg for mercy, but I wasn't in the mood.

Thirty minutes later and I was walking out of the basement with blood covering every inch of me. I was less restless, but there was still something bothering me. I just didn't know what. I was handed a towel. I took it with thanks and headed upstairs to the apartments. I went in mine, stripped out of my bloody clothes and headed for the bathroom. After taking a long, hot shower, I got out, dressed and went to sit at the table and fired up the laptop. I checked my emails and saw one from Rogue, so I clicked on it immediately and read.

Boss, we've got trouble. I've just been informed that our guys from Georgia that pulled the bank job have had a tail for the last month. They tried to shake the tail, but they are unsure if it worked. They are heading to Ollie's restaurant tonight and were hoping that you could meet them.

Rogue.

"Damn it," I growled loudly. Who in the fuck could be trailing them? As far as I knew, the local cops didn't have anything on us right now; not that they didn't follow my people on occasion to try and get something, but I would have gotten a heads up. So, if it wasn't the cops, who was it? FBI? It had to be one of them because no common person would be able to follow my guys. I sent off an email to Rogue telling her to let the guys know that I'll be at the restaurant by 8 o'clock and we would figure out what to do then.

When 7:30 came around, I pulled up outside of Ollie's and tossed my keys to the valet. Every head in line turned, most people knew who I was seeing as how this restaurant was owned by one of my good friends. The doorman smiled, tipped his hat and wished me a good evening before admitting me. I thanked him and made my way inside and over to my usual table. A waitress brought over my drink and told me that Ollie was already preparing my meal, I thanked her and waited for my guys to arrive. At 8 o'clock they were brought to my table and after placing a drink order, I started off the questioning. "What the hell is going on?"

"We don't know boss. Ever since that Georgia job, we've had a tail," Harry replied.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked.

"No, we've never seen him before," Marcus answered.

I growled and said, "Is it the local cops or the FBI?"

"Like Marcus said, we've never seen him before and our contacts in all those agencies say they've heard nothing about a raid on us," Harry responded.

"Well then, who in the hell is it?" I was outraged now. Not knowing who was trailing my people was dangerous.

"I'm the one who's been following your men," a voice replied.

My head snapped up at the sound of the voice, my hand going to my concealed gun. When I saw him, my heart stopped and then started to work overtime. I could feel my face pale as I uttered, "holy shit."

"Hello, cher," Remy LeBeau greet.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" I whispered.

"Lookin' for you, cher."

"Why?"

"I missed ya. Plus, you've got some explainin' to do."

I looked at my guys who I knew also had their hands on their guns. They looked back at me and I nodded, they stood and left. Remy took a seat in one of the chairs and downed the rest of Marcus's drink. He pulled a face and said, "Damn, cher, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"How did you find me?" I asked after downing the rest of my drink.

"I followed those two. They tried to lose me, but you know how good of a tracker I am. When they led me to you, I was surprised to see you. Even more surprised to learn some about you from the bartender."

"She's been talking, has she?" I asked, glaring at the bar.

"Now, now cher, don't go blamin' her. I coaxed it out of her."

"You and that silver tongue," I said with a snort.

Remy just winked at me and said, "So what have you been doing these past ten years?"

"That's not a conversation for here."

"Well, let's go somewhere we can talk."

"Not so fast, I haven't seen you for ten years. How do I know you aren't working for someone who's using you to try and get the jump on me?"

"Because I would never do that to you, cher."

There was a very big part of me that wanted to believe him but there also was a tiny part of me that worried. Wouldn't that be what my enemies want? Get me to let an old friend/flame back into my life, take him to my secret locations, tell him my secrets and then use all of that to either kill me or put me behind bars? But when I looked at him, all I saw was my Remy, the one whom I always loved; even when I was married to another, and I should be able to trust him, but could I? I didn't know what to do. I needed to talk to Rogue and Wolverine before I did anything.

"All right, we can talk but not tonight. Give me a few days and then we can meet up and talk."

"Sounds good with me cher. Here's my cell number and where I'm staying. Let me know when you're ready to talk." He said while scrawling his info on a napkin. He slid it to me, stood, placed a kiss on my cheek and then disappeared.

I couldn't eat, even though the food smelled amazing when it arrived. I asked the waitress to give my apologies to Ollie, and after paying for the uneaten food and drinks, I left the restaurant. The food was packed and waiting for me with the doorman, I smirked and asked him to thank Ollie for me and after getting my car, I climbed in and sped off home. My mind was spinning, did I want to tell him anything? Could I trust him? That last thought was the biggest.

After reaching home, I sent a text to Rogue and Wolverine letting them know that we needed to talk in person. Wolverine said it would take a few days for him to arrive, but he would be there as soon as he could. I thanked him, got into my comfy pjs, warmed up the food from the restaurant and turned on the TV, knowing that sleep would elude me this night.


	3. Chapter 3

FAGE 11. Are You In…?

Title: You'll Always Be My One.

Written for: Star Spiers/TheDarkestFallingStar

Written By: Laurie Dennison/Laurie Whitlock

Rating: M

Summary: When Bella moved to New Orleans with her mom, she was tired of all the moving and trying to make new friends. She had decided not to make any friends this time, preferring to stay alone as she didn't know how long they were going to live there. But all that changed when she met him, all bets were off.

Prompt used: .

Beta: JoyfulyetHesitantPen

Banner Marker: MarieCarro

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 11 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page)

Chapter 3

It had been a week after my meeting with Remy. Wolverine, Rogue and I were due to sit down and talk about what to do. The only thing that I had told them was that it was to do with the tail the guys from the Georgia job had picked up. I had just made myself a cup of tea, when there was a knock at my door. I took a sip of the tea and then went to answer the door. It was Rogue and Wolverine. I was glad that they came at the same time so we could get down to work.

"Hey, guys, do you want anything?"

"Coffee," Rogue said.

"Beer," was Wolverine's reply.

"Too early," I responded.

"Fine, coffee then," he growled.

I nodded and headed into the kitchen with my old friends following me. I made them both a cup of coffee and we sat at the table.

"So, what is going on with this tail?" Rogue asked after drinking some of her coffee.

"Well, I know who it is."

"Who is it?" Wolverine questioned.

I took a deep breath and said, "It's Remy."

Rogue spit out her coffee, Wolverine swore, and both looked at me, "What the fuck?" they both exclaimed.

"A week ago, I went to Ollie's to meet with the guys from the Georgia job. I was grilling them on who the tail could be. I thought it might have been the FBI seeing as how it wasn't the local cops, but the guys said it wasn't someone they knew, and they had no contact from our spies in those agencies. That's when he showed up."

"Well, what does he want?" Wolverine asked.

"To reconnect."

"After all these years? I don't trust it," Rogue said.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you two before I said or did anything regarding him."

"What did you tell him?" Logan questioned.

"Nothing, I told him I had to go, and I would contact him when I could talk."

"Good, the less that he knows the better." he replied.

"What do you want to do?" Rogue asked.

"I want to see him again. I do miss him, I just never realized how much till a month ago. But I don't know if I should. Can we trust him? Are we sure that this isn't a ploy by another gang or the cops? I mean, it would be a good cover, send in someone from our past to collect info on us and then use it against us. If we do meet with him, we'll have to tell him something because I know he's going to question us."

"Well, he is a good tracker; he proved that finding you, and we could always use a good tracker. Not to mention, he also is a good fighter, runner and charmer. He was the one that took care of most of the guys we stole from back when we were kids besides me," Wolverine said.

"That's true."

"But, that's not to say that I, like you, don't trust him and I agree, that would be a wonderful ploy to take us down. I just don't know what to do, which is a first for me," he said.

"What if we meet with him, see what he's been up to these last ten years and also contact our spies in the cops and FBI to see if they can find out if he works for them," Rogue suggested.

"That's a good suggestion, get on that Rogue, get in contact with our people and start grilling them," I responded.

"Should we all go?" Wolverine asked.

"No, let me talk to him first, after I do some digging on him. Then I will signal you two and you can come and see him also. Then we will decide what to do with him. It's too bad he's not a mutant though, his skills would have been heightened," I replied.

The other two agreed and I sent a text to Remy telling him that I could meet him that night to talk. He agreed and I told him where to meet me. After that I called the restaurant and made a reservation. When they heard it was me, they asked if I wanted the backroom and I told them that I did. They told me that they would have it set up nicely for my arrival.

After that, Rogue, Wolverine and I went to work out. After an intense workout, Rogue got to work contacting our spies in the local police department to start grilling them, I started to do a background check on Remy; after all, a lot can and does happen in the span of ten years, and Wolverine started contacting the spies we had in place in the FBI.

A couple hours later, I went to where Rogue was working and said, "What did your checks find?"

"Nothing, our spies in the local cops have no knowledge of him. I had them reach out to other cops they could trust in other states and they reported back with not having him on their radar."

"What about you, Wolverine?" I asked who had came over as Rogue was talking.

"Same as Rogue. He's not on anyone's list. The only list he's on is the mutant riot list."

"Well, I didn't find anything either. He has no wife, kids or family. His mom is dead, and his dad is MIA."

"So, what do we do with him?" Rogue asked.

~xx~

That night, Rogue, Wolverine and I went to the restaurant half an hour earlier than the plan meet with Remy. We got escorted to the backroom, Rogue and Wolverine went to a side room that is hidden behind a moveable wall panel to await further instructions. I ordered a drink and even before the waiter walked away, Remy was there sitting across from me.

"You're early," I commented after he placed his drink order.

"I couldn't wait to see you again, cher," he replied.

"Why now? Are you dying? Do you need money? Someone after you and you're looking for a place to hide?"

"No, none of that cher," he said with a chuckle. "I have been looking for you for a while now, but you've kept yourself well hidden. I guess it has to do with the name change."

"What name change? I'm still Isabella Swan."

"Isabella, yes, but I know that five years ago you became a Macintosh."

"How the fuck do you know that?" I growled.

"Mutants know all about how Lady Mastermind married Garrett Macintosh and took over his branch of the crime family after he died."

"What do you know about mutants?"

I was concerned now, how in the hell did he know about mutants. We all tried to keep ourselves hidden from the human population. Was he a mutant also? I looked down at my phone and quickly sent a text to Rogue, telling her to get in here. We needed to leave this place and question Remy out of earshot and prying eyes. In a flash, Rogue and Wolverine were standing behind Remy, but he didn't seem concerned. I threw some money on the table, not bothering to see how much it was and got up, motioning for Remy to do the same. He didn't refuse, just stood up and followed behind Rogue and Wolverine whom he said hello to; they didn't answer, just kept walking.

After getting outside, I got the keys to my car, tossed them to Wolverine and then got in the back with Remy while Rogue got in up front with Wolverine. The ride was silent, and I glanced at Remy out of the corner of my eye. He didn't seem concerned. We pulled to a stop outside of the store we own and went upstairs through the back.


	4. Chapter 4

FAGE 11. Are You In…?

Title: You'll Always Be My One.

Written for: Star Spiers/TheDarkestFallingStar

Written By: Laurie Dennison/Laurie Whitlock

Rating: M

Summary: When Bella moved to New Orleans with her mom, she was tired of all the moving and trying to make new friends. She had decided not to make any friends this time, preferring to stay alone as she didn't know how long they were going to live there. But all that changed when she met him, all bets were off.

Prompt used: .

Beta: JoyfulyetHesitantPen

Banner Marker: MarieCarro

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.

(A C2 will be set up for all FAGE 11 entries, and details will be posted on the Facebook page)

Chapter 4

Wolverine pushed Remy into a chair and growled, "Start talking."

"Okay, so when I was little, I found out that I had abilities that were different from others. Stryker was beating me one night when he was really drunk. He was hitting me with his belt, I was able to grab it and then something happened, something that had never happened before. A purple light started to emanate from the buckle the longer I held it. Before I knew it, the light pulsed so bright that it lit the room and sent Stryker flying off me, and he hit the wall. I didn't know what the hell happened, how it happened, and I was scared. I scrambled to my feet and left the house."

"Why did you never tell me?" Rogue asked quietly, sounding sad.

"I wanted to, but I didn't know what had happened, and I didn't know if it would happen again. I wanted to protect myself, I didn't know anyone else who could make light shoot out of their hands. Besides, you didn't tell me you were a mutant Rogue. Anyways, I started to do research and found out there were others who had abilities, and that's when I met Charles Xavier, who runs a school for people with special abilities. He told me that I was a mutant and he helped to train me."

"You... you know Charles?" we asked simultaneous.

"You know him as well?" Remy asked curiously.

"Yes, we met him all at one point or another. He gave us all a safe place to be when those crazy zealots tried to get the government to allow for a round up of all mutants. That's how we all got back into contact with each other actually," I responded.

"That was five years ago. I have been going to see him on and off since the zealots' riots. I wonder how come he never told me about you three," Remy replied.

"It's because we told him never to give any information to anyone about us. Plus, we've kind of fell out of favour with him once we all turned to a life of crime."

"Yeah, why did you guys decide to turn to a life of crime? Surely you are all well-educated enough to get any job you want. Also, Bells, what does Charlie say about this?"

"Well, about that. That is another long story."

"I'm not going anywhere," Remy said with a smirk.

I looked at Rogue and Logan, with the question in my eyes of should we tell him. They just shrugged. of course, they leave it up to me to decide! I took a deep breath and decided to tell him, hoping that in doing so, I wasn't also about to get us all killed.

"Other than you three, there were two other people that I was very close to. When I was ten, my father and I were living in Texas for the summer; that was also just after my mom died; it was a rainy night and she was coming home from playing bingo and a car came out of nowhere causing her to swerve and because the roads were wet, she wasn't able to maintain control and crash into a tree, she died instantly. Anyways, I met a boy there and his brother who I quickly became close with, we were like siblings, I told them that I was a mutant and found out they both were as well. A year after meeting Charles, I ended up back in Texas and reconnected with them. That's when I fell in love with Garrett, we got married quickly and I found out that their family were Texas gangsters; went all the way back to their great grandfather."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I had wondered why you never talked about her, but I wasn't one to pry into people's family lives. So, how did you become in charge?"

"Well, as you know, Garrett died; was murdered actually, and Jasper gave me control because he wanted to take control of the Washington branch instead of forcing his younger cousin into the role. I was against it at first but Jasper's wife Sarah wanted to get the kids out of Texas and so I agreed. I called Rogue and asked her if she wanted to work with me. Rumor had gotten around that she was a mutant, and she was on the run. She agreed obviously and we also called Wolverine and he does contract work for us. That's pretty much it in a nutshell."

"So, you all turned to a life of crime because of the zealot riots?"

"Pretty much. We were fine up to that point, living 'normal' lives, but then the riots started, people started hunting, making false claims, and we ended up being caught up in the false claims. So, I figured that after Sarah begged me to take control, people would be more afraid of me if I was a crime boss and not a mutant."

"And, has it worked?"

"Yes, the only ones that try to take me down now are the local cops and the FBI," I replied with a smirk. "The local cops and the FBI keep trying to charge us with being human traffickers, robbing banks and forgery but, what we are really doing is trying to protect mutants. We "smuggle" the mutants out of unsafe areas, we rob banks so that they have money for when they start their new lives and the forgery charges are just us making new identities for them. We do what we do to protect those like us, I know it's been awhile since the riots, but I'm never fully convinced that they are over and done with and if I can protect them, then I'm going to do everything I can to protect them."

Remy chuckled and said, "That's my girl. What about Charlie? You haven't mentioned him yet."

When I turned 18, Charlie decided that it was time for him to settle down. I know that he enjoyed road tripping with me to keep me out of harm's way, but I also know that he missed being a cop, so he moved to Boston and settled down there. When the riots started, Charlie refused to participate in them. His boss wanted him to be the leader of his team, but he said no because he believed that mutants had the same rights as non-mutants had. He lost his sergeant's title because of his refusal and was put on desk duty for a long time. He got threatening letters, was called a mutant lover and got roughed up by other cops in his unit. When he told me that, I knew I had to keep my distance from him because I didn't want anyone to find out that he had a mutant for a daughter. I have someone keeping an eye on him, he currently lives in Flin Flon Manitoba, Canada. He's married to a First Nations woman named Sue and has two step-children, Seth and Leah. From time to time we'll talk, but it's not like how it used to be, and I miss the close relationship I had with dad."

"I'm sorry that you've had to lose contact with Charlie because of ignorant people, cher. He was always a good man to me, even if he thought I was corrupting his precious daughter."

I laughed at that and said, "Well, you did corrupt me."

Remy just barked out a laugh.

"Tell us more about you. What have you been doing since the last time we saw you?" Rogue requested.

"Well, I stayed in New Orleans for a while and have traveled off and on, but when the riots started, I did get caught. I was locked up for a couple of months, but I escaped with a bunch of other mutants. I came to find out while I was in jail that Stryker was a part of the riots, but that's a story for another time. I ended up finding Charles not long after that, and I lived at the mansion for a while. Then I started to hear rumors about you, Bells, and decided to come looking for you. By the way, your guys from the Georgia job suck at shaking a tail."

"Well, they never had someone like you trailing them," Wolverine said with a smirk.

"No one is as good at tracking as me," Remy said folding his arms and sitting more cockily in his chair.

We all laughed, it was like old times.

"So, what do we do with you?" I wondered out loud.

"Don't I get a choice in the matter?" Remy asked.

We turned to look at him and he said, "I'm tired of running. I'm tired of having people trying to track me down because of that fucking mutant list. I know I'm fine on my own, but I want to be back with my family. I never stopped thinking of you guys and wishing we were still together. Why do you think I started following the rumors?"

"Give us a few minutes to talk," I replied.

Remy nodded and the three of us left the room and went downstairs so that we could talk.

"Well, what do we do?" I asked.

"Our research has found nothing, and he is our brother. If we let him in, he will be a real asset to us," Rogue replied.

"What say you, Wolverine?"

"He was the one who originally brought us together. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here. I say seeing as how the research turned up nothing, that we welcome our brother back home."

I nodded and told them that I agreed. We shook on it and went back upstairs.

"We've made a decision," I said, walking into the room.

"Welcome home, brother," Rogue and Wolverine said simultaneously.

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't turn me away."

Rogue went and hugged him; I knew that she had truly missed him, Wolverine hugged him next, and then I was able to give one of my best friend/former lover a hug. It was so good to see him again and to be in his arms.

After breaking away from the hug, I went to contact Jasper to let him know that we were adding a new member. When Jasper asked if we could trust him, I gave him a brief history of our life with Remy and Jasper said that if we trust him, he trusted my decision. Jasper also told me that he would be coming down in the next week or two to meet our new member. I was excited because it had been a while since I saw Jasper.

After I got off the phone with Jasper, I informed the others that Jasper was on board with us bringing Remy aboard and that he would be down in the next week or two. Once that was settled, we decided to head back to my place so that we could catch up more. I was very glad to have Remy, or should I say Gambit, back in my life.

~xx~

Later that night

Remy and I were sitting on the couch together, neither of us tired even though it was 3am and it had been a long day. Rogue and Wolverine had crashed in separate guest bedrooms hours ago, but sleep was eluding us.

"What are you thinking about over there, cher?" Remy whispered, breaking the silence we had settled in.

"How much I've missed you," I whispered back.

He held open his arms, and I moved over to cuddle with him. It had been a long time since I had been in his arms; actually, it had been a long time since I had been in a man's arms who didn't want to harm me. I breathed in his scent, not really realizing how much I had missed this man till I saw him.

"Why did you never come with me?" I whispered brokenly. This was something that had always plagued my mind for years.

"I was stupid back then. I didn't think I would ever want to leave New Orleans. But then, after two years without you, I was desperate to leave, to have you back in my arms, but I couldn't find you, not for the longest time."

"I was so broken after I left you. I never thought I'd love anyone the way I loved you. Not only were you my boyfriend for a time but you were also a confident, a brother in a sense, and someone who I thought would always protect me."

"But you did love again."

I sat up to look at him and asked, "Are you mad at me for loving and marrying another?"

"No, cher, never. I knew that once I didn't go with you, I had no right to feel anger if you ever found love because I had no claim over you. If I wanted to be your only one, I would have come with you, but like I said, I was stupid and too afraid to fully love you. After the abuse that Stryker put me through and the abuse, I saw him dole out to my foster mother, I was afraid that I would end up like him."

"I'm glad that you aren't mad at me for loving someone else. It took me a while, but Garrett understood, and even though we married quickly, he never pushed till I was ready. I did love him, truly, and he knew that, but you have been and always will be my one true love. As for your fears of hurting me like Stryker did to his wife, you have every right to have those fears, but I believe that you are stronger than him and would never hurt me."

"Thank you for always believing in me, cher. Your faith in me has never wavered."

"And it never will."

He placed a kiss on my forehead, but it wasn't enough for me—I wanted more. I had been without him for too long, and I wanted to see if the spark was still there. I looked him at and then at his lips, asking a silent question. He knew what I wanted, and he leaned forward. As soon as our lips touched, it was like a jolt of electricity surged through me. The kiss started out soft and sweet but our need for each other pushed us, and that sweet and gentle kiss turned into a hunger for more, demanding and forceful.

We broke apart but panting heavily. I took his hand, pulled him off the couch and led him upstairs to the third floor where my bedroom was. Remy picked me up when I got to my door, opened it, and carried me across and tossed me on my bed. The look he was giving me told me that this wasn't going to be slow sex, this was going to be a hard fucking because we both needed it, and it had been too long since we had been with each other. He quickly removed his shirt and pants, leaving him standing before me in just his boxers. His body was still as enticing as before, but it was more defined now.

He crawled up the bed after giving me a moment or two to admire his body. He kissed me and whispered in my ear, "Do you want to do this?"

"Yes," I whispered back.

He took his time taking off my clothes, and when I was in nothing by my bra and panties, he asked me again if I wanted it and I told him I did. We made quick work of shedding the rest of our clothing, and as soon as he entered me, I let out a moan. He paused and I nodded for him to continue. He did and soon the room was full of our moans, groans, pleading for more and skin slapping against each other. When we had both reached our climaxes, he pulled up the covers and encircled me with his arms, I was home.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Better than okay," I whispered back.

We fell asleep in each other's arms, a place I knew would always be my home.

**A/n: **I hope you liked this Star. This is my first-time writing Gambit and I hope I did him justice in your eyes. I had other ideas for this story but no one of them wanted to be written when I wanted to write, so this is what came out. Enjoy.


End file.
